The Storm begins
Darkness. That's all I could see. Light is forbidden to a prisoner. But of course I'm no ordinary prisoner. They only think I am a prisoner becuase I'm handcuffed and blindfolded. Those pirates don't suspect a thing. No-one can read a storm. No-one can read Grey Storm. ~''5 hours earlier''~ The pressure of the moment 1:00 PM, ??? The picture of my latest target rests on the table. Charged by the marines, I have been ordered to track down and eliminate Zackery Byrant, an infamous pirate captain. The man murdered a well-respected marine captain, and now he must pay the price. He feels safe, hidden away in the tavern of Windfall Island, unsuspecting of my watch. His crew surrond him, blindly following their captains orders. The Windcrest Pirates pose no threat to me. The only people they pose a threat to are the civilians. The innocents must be protected. A tricky task indeed, and one I will complete with no mistakes. I must head out now, if my mission is to be done. My first stop is to the Windfall Gardens. My goal is to recover that artifact. The one thing that will draw him out. Heading out with my three swords by my belt, seems almost like a dream, like most of my missions. The excitement of nearly completeing my goal builds up, deluding myself. This is no ordinary mission though. Zackery holds one of the keys to that man. And I must find that key, that secret he holds so dear to his heart. The civilians walking down the streets have no idea of the mayhem that will happen soon. The tyrant that rules over these people will soon be gone, nothing left but a voice in the wind. The death of that man will bring peace to this island, something these people have not seen in many years. The familar shape of the garden entrance approaches. The green trees behind filled with life, hiding the artifact that will end this trouble. Calm before the fall 3:00 PM, Windfall Gardens Two hours have passed. The target has passed three times, scouting. And now he goes to sit down by the lake. The same routine, everyday. Waiting. Watching. He's become lentient. Careless. Creeping up behind him, waiting for the right moment to strike. Wait until he throws the bread. Like always. "Where is it?" The surprise on his face as he turns, dismissable. The same as everyone. "W-what do you mean?" "You know what I mean. Where. Is. It." He's backing down, getting ready to run. But I can see it in his eyes. He knows he can't escape without a fight. And he's ready to die. He starts to run. I catch him, throw him to the ground. Draw my sword, place the tip to his neck. The civilians start to run. "Answer my question." The fight's draining out of him. He starts fearing for his life. "I-I don't know!" I simply glare and point the tip into his throat. A tiny trickle of blood starts to run. "The inn! Room 207! Please don't kill me!" I get off him, and walk off. Out the green glades of the garden. Into the greys of the city. The light grey of the inn. Category:Stories Category:Wolfdragon Rex